Azteca 7
Azteca 7 is a television channel operated and owned by TV Azteca since 1993. Started on 15 of May 1985 as a Instituto Mexicano de Television channel putting the initial callsign name (XHIMT). XHIMT-TV 1985–1990 Once inside Imevisión, channels 7 and 13 are renamed as Red Nacional 7 and 13, respectively; for that reason it was represented with a simple digit ‘7’ of Green color. In 1988, the digit 7 in Green was accompanied by a dove. 1991–1994 1991–September 1993 The Logo consists of a vertical rectangle of icing color tilted to the left, with a yellow loop arranged in a way that you can read a number 7. Since by those dates both channels still transmitted the same signal. October 1993–1994 When Imevisión was replaced by TV Azteca on August 2, 1993, the structure of the previous logo is maintained, now with 2 ties that formed the letters "T" and "U", on the right the word "Visión" with the letter "O" larger than the previous ones. Tu Vision Canal Siete 1994 By March 1994, the logo formed by a blue square, outlined with green color (in some commercials, the logo was outlined in orange, and in others, it was not delineated). At the top of the square, the word "TU" was written; At the center of the square, a yellow horizontal rectangle was displayed, containing the word "VISIÓN" written in black. At the bottom of the blue box, the phrase "CANAL SIETE" was written below. TV7 1994–1995 With the name of that time, the logo represented the number 5 colors are represented in the TV Azteca logo. The "TV 7" characters, is accommodated in the form of a cube, assuming a television and a rabbit antenna on it. The emblem opens during the ‘94 World Cup and identifies the channel until the end of November. 1995–1998 Tv7.gif|1995-1996 Logo Xhimttv7-1996.jpg|1996-1998 Logo In October of 1994, the logo adopted as an emblem one modeled in two different types, the acronym "TV" in quadratic style while the digit 7 in graffiti style in metallic blue and slightly larger and rehilete. By November 1996, it changed its commercial name to TV Azteca, only on the channel identification curtain, the blue logo was surrounded by the words that repeated the words "TV 7 * TV AZTECA". Azteca Siete 1998–2011 The logo was released on March 30, 1998 with an irregular rhombus, which contained the number 7 in yellow, covering the right part of the rhombus in red and the left in blue. As of July of the same year, the logo that removes the elements that surround it and begins to be called "El 7 de Azteca", and later in 1999 the previous name came back. The logo lasted 13 years with two more variants and one minor change logo in 2007. 1998–2007 Azteca_7_2000.png|with a name logo (1998-2004) Sa7.png|with a slogan (2001) The first variant, it has being surrounded by the words "AZTECA • SIETE"; with the Futura font and with two points on the left and on the right that lasted until 2004. In the second variant adopts with a slogan "Siente Azteca 7" in 2001, and the third variant in 2006, it replaced with "El Canal de tu Selección". 2007–2011 The logo changed on January 2, 2007. It consists of a semi-square similar to that of 1998, with the three characteristic colors, in addition to animating the logo; in the case of his image, only the Spanish words "Azteca" and "Siete" that surrounded the logo disappeared at 2006 Holiday Season. Adopt the slogan "Abre Tu Mundo (Open your world)" To promote its motto, the channel adopts several sections with stylized themes and design for each section. Azteca 7 2011-present Since February 27, 2011, The Azteca 7 logo changes its image by adopting many variants with a square balloon logo in the first color, with a number 7 stylized in second color. His motto for "Te damos de qué hablar". 2011–2014 The first logo was on the square purple baloon with a orange "7" for example. 2014–2015 From 2014, the second color was changed as an trasparent "7", lefting the single color. 2015–2016 From 2015, The wordmark is placed under the logo, which is redesigned by removing the box below the number 7 in Gotham logo at the time. 2016–present On October 17, 2016, all alternate variant logos are left unused, the logo is in a grayish color and its interior is full of colors, also changing the typography of the word "azteca". Here are some examples bellow. The channel changes graphic design, with the theme named "Todo lo que tienes en la cabeza"; which consists of a grid with images alluding to the channel's productions (including The Simpsons, Sailor Moon, Manny Pacquiao, among others). 2017-2019 2019-present Category:Television stations in Mexico Category:Mexico City Category:TV Azteca Category:Television channels in Mexico Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 7 Category:Television stations branded as channel 7 Category:Azteca 7